The Clan Wars
by CuddleMeCupcakey
Summary: There exists three Clans, AVALANCHE, The seeD's and World Spira who are in constant conflict with each other, but in the face of evil can they come together for the biggest fight that awaits them? FFVII/VIII/X/X-2 Crossover, pairings inside.
1. Just Favours

Yupyup... My first major crossover Final Fantasy story, I'm not really good at this sort of thing. Argh... So please don't be harsh guys! I'm a first timer here! I write FFX sometimes, I wrote FFVIII like two years ago?? And I've never had the motivation to do FFVII, I know, I suck. )

Okay, So in this story, it has Final Fantasy's 8/9/10 (With X-2 people following.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy legacy of games and movies, if I did... Stuff This Story! But I still own my Story etc... you know what I mean.

* * *

It had been exactly twelve hours, thirty three minutes and eleven seconds since his last mission.

He was a soldier, it was a perk that came along with the job.

_Twelve, thirteen, fourteen... Hmm._

And still, there was no reply.

_What the hell's taking him so long?_

Jumping off his fully customised Fenrir without a second thought, the rogue soldier continued to walk through the blistering zephyrs that intercepted his walk way, brushing through his pastel blonde hair that seemed to defy all gravity.

The cold night offered nothing to all that stood in its chilling embrace. But the enigmatic soldier made his way under the wooden veranda shelter. He walked under the dimly lit lantern above that allowed safe passage, wiping his shoes as he walked through the glass ranch slider, only to greeted by the warm environment he continued ignore, alongside the whispers he earnt from the witnesses that observed the pastel blonde the instant he walked in the room.

Pushing through the gossip and rumours, the passage lead downstairs through a concrete stone cold chamber, led by yet another long line of dimly lit lanterns.

"Cloud, you should learn to be patient. I will contact you when it is time."

"You said that six hours ago."

The dark figure stood against the wall, looking at the vague moon that hid behind the charcoal clouds. His back was towards the impatient, yet somehow expected guest, and it looked like he had been in that position for a while not. The blonde figure took a quick glance at the desk where the files laid, it looked like it hadn't even been touched. Not even an attempt to read the confidential information inside the report.

Cloud didn't bother with some kind of invitiation to enter a room he was all too familiar with. The jet black mystery would rather stay silenced in his thoughts then to give acceptance into his chamber, it was a part of his personality, alongside the fact he barely spoke a word in the presence of others, especially of those he wasn't fond of.

"Somethings on your mind Vincent."

Turning around to face him, the blood red beauty turned to greet him visually as their eyes made contact. His shoulder blade jet black length hair sat motionless, he wore black skinny jeans with a white singlet. It looked like he didn't bother to make a effort to present himself to such a high standard.

It was unusual to see a powerful person such as Vincent Valentine to present himself so common within the Clan Stronghold known as AVALANCHE, the powerful group who joined to protect the capital of the Eastern Region, also known as their hometown called Edge. Their main focus is to protect Edge and all those who resided, and destroy those who posed any kind of threat to the inhabitants and their environment.

"I don't need a piece of paper to know of your accomplishment." His beautiful blood red eyes turned to greet Cloud visually. In the night, his body was exactly like the azure eyed soldier, brawn and a glowing radiance because it was so pale, but it was such a beautiful cream to make any girl fall at the sight.

Cloud folded his hands as both sat on the two wooden chairs at the near corner of the cold concrete room. Ignoring the folder that was piled upon other multiple ones, it wasn't like Vincent to leave such important things on hold.

"General Caraway attacked, but he was nothing. Yet it doesn't answer my question." Watching Vincent wander in and out of his thoughts while in the present of a friend, it wasn't like the dark entity to let something wander his mind for too long, something was getting at him, and he was not a person who let something get to him. It didn't take a mastermind to notice the tension he hid behind his casual stoic facade, but everyone remained silent then to ask someone so distant, and looked so easily angered.

"Question?" Vincent asked, letting his monotone look take the best of him as he observed the young silent soldier. "The issue that you were thinking about, before I walked in." Cloud sat up a bit, his azure mako eyes observing the blood red mystery that swirled within the dark, yet infamous Vincent Valentine. _I'd hardly call it a question, rather a statement._

Another silence came through, another one just like the other one. Nothing special about this silence, just something that Vincent used to recollect his bearings and Cloud took advantage to rid of whatever was on his rather secluded mind. But this silence was about to be broken as the soldier noticed a slight flinch at the corner of his eye from Vincent, who gathered his breath to explain what his problem was.

"My little sister." Was all Vincent used to express his problem, simple, five syllabols and straight to the point, much like his sister. But Cloud arched his thin eyebrow, confused as anything. "I don't recall you bringing up a sister, you or Zack."

Of course, his somewhat opposite cousin and Cloud's other close friend. No one knows how a secluded person like Vincent could even be possibly related to the cocky and caring Zack. What surprised Cloud was that this 'cocky and caring' cousin of the black mystery was one of his best friends.

Ridding his thoughts of Zack, Cloud directed his attention at Vincent with the instant remembrance that he wasn't an only child, like he always assumed. _And now he has a sister? Why would he troubled by a sister he doesn't even talk about?_

"She will be living here from now, I have sent Zack to pick her up." Vincent explained, letting go of any grief that he could have possibly shown on a monotone glance before sitting back with reassurance. Cloud looked at his friend with that same sceptical glare. "You mention her as if she's the evil sister from hell."

But Vincent gave a small chuckle, which was unusual. "Hardly."

_Fine._ Cloud shrugged his shoulders, giving a small chuckle of his own. _So he has a little sister, alongside a cousin who socially can't be related to you. You really are full of surprises._

"You mentioned 'Timber Train Station.'" Cloud recalled, of course he knew what Vincent said, but Timber was all the way in Western territory. Eastern, Western and Southern territories were not always exactly on 'good terms' for the most part.

"She was staying with some relatives in Luca, just before Timber." Vincent explained, it wasn't like him to be so open about these sort of things, bother Cloud and Vincent were secretive about their personal like. But this issue seemed to be taking the best of Vincent, and that wasn't something that happened often.

"Then what's the bad part?" Cloud turned from his glare from the ground, back up to Vincent who was looking directly in his eyes. He was well mannered like that.

"A war is approaching, you know that." Vincent implied sternly, and Cloud knew that. Of course a war is coming, everyone knew that. But then it occurred to the Blue Mako eyed apostle. "The big brother gene. Never knew you had it in your Vincent."

"Neither did I." Without a thought, he looked out of the window. Of course, he had been there looking and waiting for his sister to arrive. The way he was dressed, maybe he didn't want to scare his sister with his usual crimson matching cloak with the assorted sharp objects, black buckles and of course, the constant black he practically lived in. If Cloud wasn't a Master Swordsman and so good looking alongside courage, he would be scared of Vincent too.

"I did not want her to come right now." Vincent redirected his attention from the window, back to Cloud who nodded his head. "The prince returned from the Bastion."

"Besaid have come in possession of an air craft as well." Cloud stood up, standing beside his friend as the two looked outside the window together, both awaiting the arrival of his sister. "The Celcius."

Now all three major Clans were in possession of an air craft. Their one called the Highwind that was crafted by the most experienced person in rocket science, Cid Highwind. The Ragnarok, in which the seeD's managed to salvage at one point when their mission was needed in outer space, the prince was able to rescue it alongside the new sorceress. Then there was the newest one called the Celcius, the least informed craft of the three.

Vincent looked from outside, back to Cloud, he knew what needed to be done.

"Cloud, look after her when I'm gone."

But Cloud looked at Vincent, completely taken back by his caring nature towards his little sister, but the azure eyed soldier was trying not only to recall a time he had ever been this nurturing, but by his request also. "If I'm not on a mission, I'm a delivery boy."

"I won't be here to protect her all the time Cloud." Vincent's voice was becoming too loud, compared to his subdued nature that followed his chilling muffled voice. _He really cares about her. It must be the only good thing left in his world._

Now that Cloud wandered, he too didn't much like Vincent. The similarities was that they had each other in good companionship, they had Zack and whatever benefits came with that. He had Fenrir and Ultima Buster that came along with six other swords that took him seven days to distinguish the difference between the blades, two days to find the small sword he lost whilst trying to take a delivery.

Vincent was always sheathed with his Death Penalty guns, and now a sister. Living with nothing, he had little to cherish, and his sister must have been different if he made the black mystery act so caring towards her. Without a thought, Cloud looked at his friend.

"Fine."

* * *

Well? That was a long intro, too long. But yeah, tell me how my first chapter went! OH! By the way, multiple pairings, and HEAPS of people are somehow related in this story. They aren't in the games, but this is my story, and I do what I like. Hehe!

In the next chapter, will be the pairings listed, okay? Tell me how I went please!!

xoSuNShiNe-AnGeLxo


	2. Baby Problems, and Flirty Sharpshooters

Well? Here are the pairings. Sorry if you don't like any of them... by the way, if you want any of the people who don't have a romantic relationship to hook up with someone who doesn't as well, I'll do it just for you. :)

**FFVII:**_ TifaxCloud (Obviously.) ZackxAerithxSephiroth (Hate Aerith...) YuffiexVincent maybe?? CidxShera.  
_**FFVIII:**_ ZellxSelphie, QuistisxIrvinexSeifer,  
_**FFX:**_ TidusxYuna (Hate Yuna...) AuronxRikku, WakkaxLulu, PainexBaralai, _

And? I have weird taste in pairings. I know, don't remind me. :) Oh, and my rule. I don't bash people I don't like, its not fair no matter how much I despise.

* * *

"O-Oh... Vidina?!" _I'm gonna get in trouble when Lu finds out._

The vibrant auburn blitzballer obviously had much to learn about parenthood, especially if he was married to possibly the most easily agitated busty lady who doesn't listen to excuses - She would burn your head the split second you'd fumble and stumble in your excuses.

"Wakka? What's the matter?"

He didn't have the time to turn around, it was only a matter of seconds before his wife walked in, finding her clumsy short-attention span husband without her child. That's a situation _no man_ wants to be in, especially if his wife were to be someone like a short tempered black mage.

There stood a man who was naturally large with such a dark sun kissed tan, built with a nice physique trying to find his child that was possibly ten times smaller than him. This wasn't working.

"Oh brudda, you gotta help me ya?"

Throwing pillows, blankets and stuff toys from his visual obstructing path, he saw everything. The mashed potatoes and pumpkin he was meant to feed his child, one of his latex blitzball's pierced with a hole that was as big as an apple._ How did that get there? _There was even the little Moogle his child managed to rip with its head on the plastic doll, then it soon occured to him that maybe his young seven month son might follow in the footsteps of his intimidating wife, and might even prove to be somewhat more sadistic than her, if that was possible. _Don't kill me like that Lu._

"Let me guess, you lost the kid again, right?" It was that predictible, especially to the vibrant sapphire eyed star blitzballer. Folding his hands as he looked at his friend trying to find Vidina, literally on his knees crawling under every thing he could fit in, just to find his son. "Tidus, help me man! Lu's gonna kill me ya? You know what she's like!"

Sometimes, he wondered _why_ she loved him, and _how_ in the name of Yevon she managed to put up with him, it kept him confused anyway.

Tidus, he had such a rich sun glow skin colour that was vibrant in any dull place. A reasonable build, an more-than average height for his age, with beautiful matching golden brown regrowth hair, he was the type of guy who could walk past a group of girls, and make them fall head over heels in love with his charm' he didn't even have. The boys wonder how he does it, and sometimes, so does he.

"You know, I feel like we've been in this situation before Wakka." Tidus teased his friend, getting his daily amusement of his friend's misery. Wakka spun around with such a glare, Tidus would've bursted with laughter if he wasn't being serious. "You'd be scared to if you were married to Lulu ya?! Just help me find Vidina!" But Tidus was already on his knees, pushing away most of the things Wakka just finished throwing around. "Fine, just don't blame me if-..."

"Wakka!"

The two boys froze. _We're doomed._

In walked a busty dark lady, with her hair perfectly done as she stood there poised, her hands on her curvy hips as she tapped her foot impatiently, she looked angry. "Yeah Lu?"

"What are you doing?" Her name was Lulu, and hell hath no wrath like a woman's scorn, more imparticular... Lulu's scorn AND black magic spell. Her beautiful right shimmering eye glaring right at her husband, and figures what her other eye was doing if it was hid behind her lip length raven fringe. Wakka could only imagine what kind of pain he would be feeling in the next minute, "I lost Vidina Lu."

"Lost... Vidina?" Lulu broke it into simple syllabols, as if he were stupid or something. "Wakka, I told you that Yuna was going to take of him."

Silence.

"Oh."

Wakka looked at the supposed 'Star Blitzballer' with so much rage, maybe Lulu had an influence on him. "Why didn't you tell me?!" But Tidus held his hands up, scratching his head with a small grin. "I just remembered myself!"

And as if on queue, a small pale brunette walked in, her multi coloued eyes showing the shimmering shine of happiness, holding the little bundle of joy in her arms. "Here he is Wakka, sorry if we worried you. I just finished feeding him."

"Oh." Wakka walked over with a sheepish smile, picking his son from her arms. "That's okay Yuna." He started to talk to his son, relieved he wouldn't suffer the death from such a scary woman he loved. "I can understand why you're so worried though." Yuna walked over beside Tidus, she was so small compared to her loving boyfriend and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Should the war break out, the results will be unpredictible." Lulu sat down beside her over caring husband, rocking his son back and fourth to sleep.

"Kimahri said he would assist us, him and his tribe." Yuna gave a sweet smile at the thought of the dark blue Ronso, also one of her best friends since of early years. _I wonder how he is?_

"I don't know how High Lord Braska managed to do it ya? You know? Bring the calm and all." Wakka muttered, giving a little sigh. "Your dad worked wonders."

"Hmm." The Multi coloured white mage gave a small modest smile, "I loved him, but still, I think we can pull it off. If we can just find my cousin and Auron... I heard Auron was sparring."

Then there was Rikku, possibly the most unpredictible and youngest of the group. It kind of drew to the point where no one knew where she went, or what she took without permission - it was the only option the group can come up with to cover the Blonde Thief's absences, theft.

"Well, if I know Rikku, then I-..." Tidus began, but instantly stopped before there were hard fast footsteps on the wooden floor, quickly approaching their room.

"Tidus! Please... I didn't mean for-..."

"Clasko?" Halting his opinion on the Blonde Al-Bhed, Tidus held Yuna possessively before he began, watching the short stubby Chocobo expert stumble through, "Hey, whats up? What happened?"

"Tidus, I'm sorry. Shinra Soldiers managed to get past Kilika officials. They're about to approach Besaid any second!"

&

Never had the wind been so frantic like this, it blew so violently, like something had been disrupting its breeze and its blow. Even if the wind was nothing but a simple trail through your life, in and out without a trace. There was nothing much to wind, it was just a playful breeze. But something like a violent gust...

A squall, is never playful.

_Maybe that was the difference between us._

Watching her older brother in front of her, holding an abnormally large Lionheart gun blade no other person mastered in wielding. He was a nice solid built, taller than most with beauitiful short shoulder length layered chestnut brown hair. He was so mysterious, yet handsome at the same time. He had the looks to draw any girl to him, he also had the scary threats and cold personality to scare them anytime he wants to as well.

"Do not insult her like that."

Holding his gun blade to the man's throat on the ground, he should have known better than to hit on his little sister.

"Leon? We've had this conversation before." She twirled her small pale fingers, rolling her eyes at her brother. "Let. It. GO."

Her emerald green met with his pale glacier ones. She shook her head, as if she tamed a wild lion. Prince Squall Leon Lionheart. He was about as cold and distant as they come in this kingdom.

"Sorry, my apologies ma'am." He stood back on his feet, with long matching cinnamin hair, his eyes looked beady hiding behind his light brown cowboy hat, his short sleeve type trench coat and matching pants, he was such a gentleman... it made Squall want to kill him. Seriously. He was just lucky Selphie was there, or there would be no telling what someone like a cold distant mystery like Squall would do to the likes of the new sharp shooter, Irvine.

"Squally, this is Irvine Kinneas. Dad told me to bring him back, he's going to be the sharp shooter." Her name was Selphie Tilmitt-Lionheart. She was such the opposite of her older brother, it was impossible to get them mixed up.

Selphie was happy, Squall wasanything _but _happy. It was law.

"Prince Squall, nice to meet your acquaintance." Irvine tipped his hat with a gentleman-like smirk, before giving a wink at Selphie. Squall glared at the sharp shooter, he never trusted these types of boys around girls with pretty faces and big hearts... especially girls like Selphie._ I wouldn't do that if I were you pretty boy._

"Quisty!!"

A Blonde beautiful busty lady came from behind, wearing her red shirt and matching black pencil skirt. She was so lady like, poised and elegant, but she was capable of bringing down a terror like no other. That is why she was chosen to guide the Princess when she needed help, also it was her fully paid and accomodated job with heaps of benefits - She had no complaints.

"Yes Princess?" She asked, Quistis Trepe, a whip instructor who was smarter than most. She stood tall, waiting for the instruction of her princess.

"Send Irvine in the room beside yours." Selphie turned around to Irvine with her happy yellow smile that many everyone smile alongside. "Dad said you have to stay with us until tomorrow night. Don't know why."

Irvine watched the siblings, something was always hidden behind a smile. _A hot princess, and a messenger girl._

Quistis brushed back a few of her bangs before she stood beside Irvine, only for him to step behind, signalling her to walk off first. It was in his personality, his charm to make women fall in love with him. "After you."

But Quistis glared down at him, rolling her eyes behind her small thin spectacles. _Typical._ And without word, she began to walk away. Irvine quickly sprinted up to meet with the blonde beauty. "The King says he wants you in the next available Mission Car for the assassination. He wants to take down one of the strongest people in AVALANCHE territory." Quistis explained in her formal, soft motherly manner.

"Really? What's the guy's name?" Irvine asked, swinging his gun in his hand.

"The mechanic, Cid Highwind."


	3. Recruitments

Next chapter is up! Now, people c'mon, first time writer here! I'm a bit on the rejected deny without the reviews guys!

Yupyup, still don't own any of this legacy, sadly.

* * *

"If you insist on recruiting people, their age is _not _to surpass sixteen. Leave all children and old men at home."

"Yes Prince!"

The officials sprinted away, leaving the commander of his father's army to observe the newcomers pledge allegiance to his father, in hopes of knighthood. Some come for the honour and glory, restore the fame in their family line and others just go to protect the ones they love.

_If only war was so fair._

"Leon!"

The layered chocolate brown hair brother folded his hands, keeping his beautiful blue eyes in front. He could hear her high voice before he saw her.

"You shouldn't be here Selph. It's dangerous." Squall didn't even need to use his peripheral vision to see his small petite sister in his vision. Bouncing up and down in her yellow spaghetti strapped thigh high dress, her white shrug and her knee high boots. Her hair was not as curly as before, it drew down to her shoulder blades, crumpled with her bangs setting beautifully along her jaw line.

She was beautiful, everyone knew it. Even Squall knew it, but his pride stood in his way, and the fact that she was his little sister was also a factor too.

"I can take care of myself Leon. I'm good. Besides, I was just wandering if you needed help with recruits." Turning the same way Squall was, she saw all the young and middle age men lining up, standing proudly as they took the advice and scorns of the guards from the palace.

"By the way, Dad is going in tonight against the Mechanic." Selphie twirled her hair locks between her pale fingers, looking up at her brother for some sort of response. But Squall nodded his head, looking at the new recruits, one of them seemed to catch his eye.

"Xu."

The smaller guard turned around, wearing her knight armour like others. she gave a bow at the heed of her name, using her peripheral to see Squall walking, and Selphie skipping happily behind him.

"Yes Sire?"

"I will take charge of these recruits. Help take deliveries to Dr. Kadowaki." At the mention, Xu took one final bow. "Yes." And she walked away.

Selphie watched his brother take out his abnormally large gun blade, tossing it and holding it on his shoulder as he remained his other hand in his pocket, bowing his head as he observed everyone._ Why did he take charge all of a sudden?_

But the more Selphie watched, the more it became clear to her. _Oh, he saw someone he likes. Wait... Leon? Liking? Ha. That's a good one._

Squall came to a stop. He looked over at one boy of the rest.

He had beautiful pastel blonde spiky hair with the back part tied and slightly plait in a rats tail, he had a light caramel sun kiss colour tan. He had shimmering blue eyes like her brothers, vibrant than most. He also had a physique like Squall, well built, stood tall and had a nice figure. On his beautiful angel carved face, was the location of his black tribal tattoo on the left side. It drew from his temple, down to his jaw line.

"You."

Squall threw his blade back off from his shoulder, looking at the blonde mystery. He looked like he was around Squall's age, with the appearance of a commoner, he was camoflague in the public, but stood out because of his dreamily looks, and beautiful body.

"Yo."

He even had the common courtesy like another person, Squall liked that.

"Why do you want to fight?"

But the guy dropped his tall proud stance into his common street boy look, both hands behind his head as he leaned on his right leg, his left leg out. Wearing some three quarter jeans and a white singlet, he shrugged his shoulders. "My Ma, I don't want her to get hurt."

_Mum? What a cute guy!_

It was that same giggle, Squall didn't bother to look at the person giggling, instead he made a move to look at the teen he continued to survey, and not once did he have the urge to flirt with his sister. Squall liked that, a lot.

"Nida." Squall called, keeping his eye on the new boy.

"Yes, sire?" A taller boy came along, wearing the same customary knight armour as he stood proudly behind the two siblings.

"Make sure he has been properly accommodated for." Selphie noticed her brother's sudden taken interest in the blonde, and not once did Squall ask for some kind of demonstration in his abilities in self defence, or to attack. _What is going through your mind Squally? Just what are you thinking hmm?_

"Yes."

And without order, Nida left to prepare the rooms up beside the royal family for this new comer. It was a blessing to sleep with the royal blood line, only Selphie's right lady Quistis, or the new sharpshooter Irvine were allowed this privilege. Regardless of the fact that one laid charge of the princess and the other had the pressure to kill a major threat to the clan, there was nothing special of this new comer.

"Selph."

"Yeah?"

Squall turned around to see his little sister bouncing from foot to foot, giving her famous smile she flashed to all. She was so beautiful. Squall gave a small bow to cover his urge to smile back at her.

"Escourt him to the spare room accross from mine. Make sure he comes to the courtyard tomorrow, and we will send reinforcements." Squall was always precise and straight to the point, never did he like saying more than he should.

Selphie looked at her brother as if he had gone insane, _What? I'm looking after another guy? Leon NEVER lets me in the presence of another guy. NEVER. What went through his little weird mind?_

"Sure. C'mon new boy." Selphie bowed to her brother. "I'll see you at dinner Leon, do you want me to bring him?"

Squall bowed his head once more, and took his leave.

Selphie took charge with her hands on her hips, observing the commoner. He looked like he was at peace in his mind, walking alongside the princess with his hands still behind his head. Though he looked like a villager, there was something about him that Selphie was drawn to. Aside from his good looks, she couldn't help but find something that seperated him from the rest.

And because of that, Squall picked him from the rest. _And still, I don't know how he manages to know these things if he barely speaks three words a day._

"So..." Selphie rolled her eyes with a smile, jumping up and down as she usually did. Zell looked at the princess, arching his eyebrow with a smirk. "Man, they told me your brother was a bit of a hard guy, ya no?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head with a smile. "That's Squally, he's scary if you make him mad. And that's not a had thing to do..."

Zell nodded his head, observing the other people behind her. Then his eyes were taken to her. "But he's never like that. You must pretty special if he didn't make you sprint scared on the spot."

"Well... What can I say?" Zell shrugged his shoulders, "Look at me." Using his hands to signal his face and body. "Who can't resist... _this?_"

And of course, she giggled.

"So yeah." Selphie gave a sigh, "And you didn't even tell me your name."

The blonde tall beauty turned around, throwing his hands down to his side as he stopped, holding his hand out to exchange hand shakes. He had such a genuine smile.

"Sorry, I'm Zell. Zell Dincht."

Selphie couldn't help but smile, because with a name like that,

Who couldn't resist _that?_

* * *

"Hey Cloud! What's happening man?"

The Chocobo haired beauty froze, it was that same annoying voice that would _never _leave him alone, no matter where he was.

"Vincent wanted to talk. Apparently he has a sister."

His name was Zack Fair, a nice looking porcupine style-like hair. Jet black much like his cousin, with beautiful contrasting eyes. He was pale like Cloud, though he stood a bit taller, and had a nice built body like him also.

Zack was known as the ladies man of the clan, this causes people to wonder how someone like Vincent is related to someone so social, and best friends with someone so secluded.

"Sister? Oh. You mean Teef, that my cousin." Thinking nothing big of it, he actually replied in such a bored tone. Folding his hands as he walked alongside his best friend, he gave a little sigh. "I don't know, it's not a good idea to bring Teef here if the war is breaking out. Don't know what Vincent was thinking."

_She sounds weak._ But Cloud wasn't going to say that out loud.

Though Zack gave many attempts to start a conversation, Cloud seemed to be preoccupied with his thoughts. No matter how hard his porcupine friend tried, nothing seemed to get into his head. In right ear, and right out the other in other words. It drew to the fact where it got the best of the spiky black haired fighter. "Okay man, what's up?"

Cloud turned to Zack in his 'less interested' look, "What?"

"Dude, you're walking like its the end of the world or something. You're not talking to me or anything. what's up?" If it was obvious to someone like Zack, then everyone must have taken a wild guess, or even maybe some of the officials around the building had spread rumours about him. Why was he so obvious when he tried to seclude himself from everyone else? It just wasn't fair, especially for _the _Cloud Strife.

"I was talking to Vincent, about his little sister." Cloud's subdued voice filled the atmosphere, also with Zack's sudden take of interest in his friend's life. "And..."

"He wants me to look after her." Was all Cloud said, no tension, no silent climax to reach the point, no dramatic cliff hanger. He was so simple sometimes.

"Oh." Zack arched his eyebrow, _that_was something he didn't expect to hear. "Vincent wants you to look after Tifa?"

"Obviously." Sarcasm, now Cloud was getting impatient.

"Oh." The porcupine best friend looked at the chocobo friend. "Have fun."

Cloud stood there, arching his eyebrow. _Have Fun? What the hell does that mean?!_

"Have... Fun?"

"She's not a spoilt girl or anything. She's just Tifa." Zack didn't know what else to say. Shrugging his shoulders, he threw his hands above and behind his head, walking around as he whistled the tune playing in his music player.

Cloud stood there, trying to put the calculations in his head and ending up with an expected inaccurate answer. The older brother was quiet and secluded, the cousin was... completely opposite. Then the sister was... in between?

_In between? What the hell kind of a family are they?_

Then the two friends stopped, because they were stopped by the red motionless blur that intercepted their line of walking. What was he doing outside the clan house?

"Cloud, Zack. Come. There is an emergency."

"Emergency?"

Vincent brought out Death Penalty, something was wrong.

Sprinting on the instant, they brought out their weapons. Never had Vincent been so angry, and scared in the same expression.

Cloud noticed that, _What happened?_

"Aerith! Where is he?"

Vincent sprinted through as Zack grabbed possession of his girlfriend, she was on the ground with her blood slowly pouring from her forehead. There was so little she could do without her Princess Wand to help heal herself and others. She sat there on the ground, in shock.

Zack sat her up in his arms. No one did that to her. "What happened?"

She was a beautiful gorgeous lady, her dress was dirty as she laid in his arms, looking up at everyone. "I'm sorry. Everything happened fast."

"Where is _he?_" Vincent's voice was drawing impatient with her lack of information, Zack glared up at his older cousin. "Vincent, she's injured."

Vincent sat back, Cloud noticed that. Something troubled him, and never was he so demanding over something like this. Random attacks happened, but this attack seemed more distracting to his sense. "I apologize."

"It's okay." The long haired light brunette sat up, she always saw the goodness in people no matter how dark they appeared.

But the three boys froze, something was wrong.

"You." Vincent spun around on the instant, noticing on the clan guard walls three seeD officials. Without hesitation, Vincent shot off his gun, hitting the first person on impact. About to hit the second person, the third hit him out of the way and took the shot once more.

But Cloud snuck around from the back, killing the second person who tried to escape. The three were dead, but there was smoke coming from the back of the building, noticing the location of the Highwind, where there was blood.

"Vincent." Cloud took the body of the seeD official, and dumped it on the ground. "They were here to assassinate Cid."

"I know."

But Vincent turned around,

"They found out he was to escourt Tifa here. And she's not here anymore."

Review please!! Argh, its hard not getting any feedback to know how good or back you're doing.

Please give me feedback.

x


	4. War, Assassinations and Appearances

* * *

Okay, thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Seriously. :)

Dedication to all my reviewers, totally... awesome!!

* * *

"Yuna, go and heal Kimahri, he's struggling!"

The call of his boyfriend was heeded before a blitzball was launched into the person behind him.

This wasn't Wakka's day, at all.

"Yes."

Yuna rushed to his large ronso friend, a commonly feared blue gazelle appearance-like animal that had more fur than words he would speak in a lifetime.

Kimahri remained kneeling on the ground, fighting to keep his mistress high summoner safe, but he gave a sigh when the same person came behind him, tapping her Nirvana rod on his shoulder, using both pale hands to heal some of his wounds. Even with an effort, it was only enough energy to attack all those in close range.

"There's too many." Lulu muttered angrily, holding both hands above her head before slamming them in front of her, making a scorching fire wall to blow through all that dared to enter her fury. The longer she fought, the more she realised her son was unsafe in the arms of his mother. "We need to fend them off."

It was true, many Shinra soldiers dressed in Red and Blue were comming in by the loads upon the Mushroom Rock water shores, no one knew where they were coming from.

"Move!!"

Tidus instantly spun around. He could recognise that voice from _anywhere._

"Rikku, where the hell have you been?"

The small petite girl ran in. She wore a spaghetti strapped yellow shirt high cut with grey shorts. Her hair was the same, as well as high cut light blue chuck tailors. With her hands in her mixing belt, she placed different things in her empty capsule, getting past the dark busty mage, she looked out in the horizon, seeing Tidus, Wakka and Kimahri on the front line. "Sorry! Tell ya' later, but get down!!"

"Get down?" Wakka jumped in the air to reclaim his unorthodox weapon. "What the-... whoa!"

The instant his feet landed impact on the ground, he trembled back on his backside to see a massive series of tidal waves crashing through around the Shinra soldiers, one by one.

It was at that point the main units started to retreat, all but the higher rank ones. Rikku gave a growl. "What does it take to get rid of you?!"

"This."

As if things weren't weird, everything felt like slow motion.

People stuttered, falling motionless. Everyone looked around, the eerie silence was enough to confuse the strong, even Kimahri felt the need to pull his strong guard down for the brief second. A muffled voice like that was enough to startle the confident, to silence the loud.

That's just how the Legendary Guardian made his entrance. Deathly, stoically and somewhat simple.

Without word, a massive tribal-like sword came flying down at lightspeed, piercing the Earth upon impact. On the instant, a jet black radiant blast came out of the cracked Earth like wildfire, crawling and burning upon the enemy as their piercing screams filled the air.

A lot of corpses laid on the ground, debris floating upon the Mushroom Rock beach.

And he grabbed his sword.

"Sir Auron!"

Yuna was first to respond, grabbing possession of her Nirvana Wand, she walked over to her Father's friend with a small smile. Tidus rolled his eyes. It was natural, Auron was _always_ the one who stole his thunder away from Yuna. _Sir Auron? What's so great about him anyway?_

"My apologies for the lateness." Auron claimed his sword, placing it on his hip in his sheath.

"Where were you two?" Wakka was first to imply, "We were out here getting our butts kicked ya? Then you two show up like superman!" Lulu just looked at her husband with that evil glare. Sometimes, there was just no point in restraining someone so emotional.

"I had an excuse!" Rikku huffed, giving a big smile. Tidus rolled his eyes, "Theft?"

Rikku glared at the Star Blitzballer.

"It doesn't matter, they're here now." Lulu warned Tidus and Wakka. "Thank you Lulu!" Rikku gave a smile, but Auron restrained Rikku on the irony, she always had such a smart mouth. "Rikku."

Taking one final look around, there were many bodies scattered upon the beach. Many of the villagers came out of hiding, their beautiful vibrant beach had once again fell victim to the result of war. Numerous took heavy damage, while some laid upon the ground looking at the beach, lifeless. The bloodshed had started once again.

But this type of threat to Besaid was much bigger than Sin and Vegnagun.

Much bigger.

* * *

"Aeris, are you sure?"

The girl gave a simple nod. Such beautiful emerald green eyes could not lie.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I couldn't be of much help Vincent."

Zack brushed her light cinnamin brown hair back, assisting her as she parted it into a braid. She was wearing her fetched dress her boyfriend insisted on grabbing. She already had a shower after helping tidy up the surprise attack, (even though her boyfriend once again insisted she didn't help) but she felt like part of it was her fault. Zack kissed her forehead, "You did fine, Aeris."

Aeris had always been such a caring and nurturing person,

That's why Zack had loved her so much.

Vincent shut the curtain to the infirmary, leaving Zack and Aeris to comfort each other in their time of need. Bowing his head, he felt like there was a part of himself missing in his distant soul.

"Cid and Tifa. It's possible they escaped." Cloud was never one to comfort another, especially someone so similar to himself like Vincent. Vincent just stood against the wall beside Cloud, Cloud knew Vincent was not one to sit around and mourn over something that could be fixed. "Aeris never lies. Her heart is too pure."

Cloud nodded his head, that was indeed true.

Cid is a wise person above his cursing and anger management abilities. He was smarter than he portrayed himself to be, his logic was something that Cloud and Vincent never tampered with, but his impatientness and rage led to his dismay and downfall. But he had Tifa to calm him down, or so Vincent says. Apparently, Tifa was a very calm person, hopefully she could use her admirable trait to assist Cid in their 'apparent' retreat.

Cloud and Vincent hoped that sexism wasn't also a trait that Cid carried for that sake of their lives.

"SeeD soldiers. So they propose war." Vincent folded his hands, bowing his head and shutting his eyes as much. Cloud stood against the window, looking at the territory walls that Cid built alongside his friend Barret, who also had a temper much like Cid. Sometimes it was a wonder how the two were friends and one point, then threatening to kill each other and burn their house down the next.

"Typically. They sent their top assassins. Even if one managed to escape." Replying in such a quiet and muffled tone, Cloud just stood there.

"How's Aeris?" Both distant fighters turned their head at the same time, focusing back on Zack, who brushed his porcupine hair back with a small sigh. "She's better now. Still a bit shaken."

Then they turned their heads back. Proposed in deep thinking.

"Teef's strong enough to beat SeeD Soldiers, she has Cid with her anways." Zack sat down beside his cousin less composed. Throwing his hands behind his head with his legs far apart, he looked at his cousin, then his best friend.

_The matter at hand is whether they're okay._ Cloud looked outside, he knew everything would be okay with a trusting person such as Cid. He was supposed to look after Tifa the second she arrived in AVALANCHE territory, and on the instant she stepped foot in the lands, she was assulted and possibly assassinated by one of the strongest forces, ever.

"Cid is smart, he can do-..." Zack was cut off. This cutting off this had been becoming a habit recently.

But big footsteps could be heard as they climbed the stone steps up to the infirmary.

Vincent hid behind with his gun ready to shoot, Cloud stood there angrily with his swords, ready to attack whereas Zack stood by the curtain his girlfriend slept behind.

"Hey! Where the fuck are you bloody dumb fucking nurses?! We fucking need help you useless fucking people, fucken hell!"

Only someone such as the Rocket Scientist would have the ability to use the F cuss word five times in such a simple sentence.

"Cid!"

Zack slammed opened the door on the sound of his voice, to reveal a dark tanned middle aged man, rugged appearance as always with his cigarette hidden behind his ear. His blonde hair that was normally spiked up slightly laid motionless flat on his scalp, his muscular arms held the body of a milky pale busty woman.

"Yer' damn right, what the fuck do I gotta do to get some fucking help around here?" Cid's temper was typically building up, but Vincent was the first to respond as he swooped the beautiful girl in his arms and rushed behind the curtain where the nurses were with Aeris. Cid sat down on the chair, where a nurse came and tended to the cut above his eye. His clothes had minor patches and smears of blood, but it took a _lot more_ than an assassination crew to take down someone strong like Cid.

"Cid. Tell me what happened." Cloud sat down beside the Rocket Scientist after he finished being tended to. He even cared less as to have a cigarette right in front of the nurses that were rather outraged with the smoke.

"I went to Luca to get the lil' princess just like Vincent asked. We landed on the terminals, but then Teef said she heard footsteps." Cid breathed out his smoke, before putting it in his mouth. Vincent silently stood behind Zack as he patiently listedned.

"Then next thing I knew, bloody SeeD assholes came through the Second Floor doors. Thank fucking God she had Vincent's hearing." Cid praised as he sat there, inhaling his cigarette. "They put up on heckuva fight, but a fucking sharpshooter was on the rooftop about to shoot, but it was Teef that pushed me outta the way." Cid looked at Vincent, "That girl can fight, I can fucking tell you that Vincent. But she took the bullet for me."

Vincent nodded his head, but the nurses were able to take the bullet out of her thigh and stablize her before any serious actually over come her.

"Tell her I said thank you." Was all Cid said before he finished his cigarette.

"Thank you Cid. She is very grateful you saved her."

But Cid shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really like praise.

"So, now what do we do?" Cid asked, throwing the butt of the cigarette on the ground without a care. Cloud was too busy looking at the girl's silhouette through the curtain, she was beautiful indeed.

"Take revenge." Vincent proposed, folding his hands. Cloud knew what he was trying to say. "The SeeD's were expecting this to be a success, and it is unlikely the only survivor could make it back to Balamb." "Exactly."

Zack looked back at his girlfriend once more, then to his friends.

"War." _And here I was thinking it was past me again._

Well, here's the update! I'll try again sometime soon okay?

xoSuNShiNe-AnGeLxo


End file.
